


HAMISH IS A BAMF

by FadingStar



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadingStar/pseuds/FadingStar
Summary: Planned as a series of unconnected One-shots taken from the show where Hamish could have handled things differently.From the time that Hamish pinned Jack to a wall by his throat in the first season and made it clear that he was done with Jack’s BS, I was convinced that Hamish was a BAMF.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	HAMISH IS A BAMF

**Author's Note:**

> Hamish is the eldest Knight and the most cunning and there was so much that could have been done with him and yet the writers repeatedly had him cave to peer pressure and get curb stomped by magic practitioners (with the exception of his and Vera's team up at the end of Season 1 which was off screen!). I think that he’s the type of person who has convictions, will stick with them, and will learn from his mistakes. I wanted to explore that with these stories. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planned as a series of unconnected One-shots taken from the show where Hamish could have handled things differently. 
> 
> From the time that Hamish pinned Jack to a wall by his throat in the first season and made it clear that he was done with Jack’s BS, I was convinced that Hamish was a BAMF.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamish is the eldest Knight and the most cunning and there was so much that could have been done with him and yet the writers repeatedly had him cave to peer pressure and get curb stomped by magic practitioners (with the exception of his team up with Vera that happened off screen at the end of Season 1). 
> 
> I think that he’s the type of person who has the convictions, will stick with them, and will learn from his mistakes and I wanted to explore that.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Season 2 Episode 10 - Closing the Rift

Alyssa struts into the altar room with Jack following, coming to a stop several feet from the center with Vera and Hamish opposite them. She turns her head to Jack and asks, “What’s he doing here?”

“We’re not staying,” Jack reassures her.

“Yes, we are,” Hamish states.

“No, you aren’t.” Vera is morose, but visibly determined. 

Hamish leans towards her saying softly, “It’s not safe.”

“I’m no threat to her.”

Alyssa interjects, smugly, “Not anymore.”

Hamish was conflicted. He and the Knights had caused Vera a lot of trouble and Randall was expecting them back at the Den. However, looking at Alyssa and knowing what Vera said about how the ex-disciple had absolutely no intention of honoring the agreement to return her magic, Hamish felt that he was looking at an enemy. No more, no less. Regardless of Jack Morton’s feelings. 

Jack and Alyssa were giving their non-verbal good-byes.

Vera was nodding at him, indicating for him to leave. 

Hamish was having none of it.

“No,” he said, firmly. “I’m not leaving.”

Vera turned fully towards him, now very definitely not happy. “Mr. Duke, I do not need you here.”

Jack agreed. “Hamish, come on, we need to go.”

Hamish shook his head and met all their gazes in turn. “I am a Knight. I defend the Order, from threats without and within. I am not leaving the Grand Magus alone with a magical terrorist.”

“I am not a terrorist!”

“Hamish, what the hell?” Jack took several steps towards his fellow werewolf but stopped when Hamish held up his hand.

“Jack, Alyssa manipulates you, she always has.” Before anyone could argue, he continues, “You manipulate Vera. I am not going to stand aside when an apocalypse eruption is set to happen at any moment while an ex-disciple comes in and destroys all we stand for.”

“We had an agreement,” Alyssa glares at him.

“Yes,” he nods. “You get to see the _Fors Factorum_. You close the eruption using the Loom. You give Vera back her magic.” Hamish takes a step forward and seems to stand even taller. “I will make sure you keep to the bargain.”

Alyssa huffs. “Maybe I should just leave and let you deal with the eruption on your own?”

Jack quickly turns back to her. “Alyssa, wait. You did agree to this.”

“I never said I’d give her back her magic.”

“But why won’t you?” his tone was pleading.

“Because,” she snarls, “she deserves worse for what she did.”

Hamish rolls his eyes. Vera puts a hand on his arm to stop whatever he was about to say to that statement. 

A thunderous boom distracts them all and they look up towards the ceiling. 

“Perhaps,” Vera offers, “we should close the eruption and continue living so that we can discuss the rest.”

Alyssa shakes her head. “The incantation first.”

“Oh by all means!” Vera, thoroughly fed up, gestures to the altar. 

Alyssa and Jack walk over and Vera and Hamish mirror them. Alyssa unrolls the scroll with the _Fors Factorum_ incantation, reading it over as she does so. 

“Do you even know what this does?” Vera asks her.

“Yes, it frees us from sacrifice.”

“Nothing frees a practioner from sacrifice,” Vera leans forward, willing Alyssa to listen, to understand. “You either pay now or pay later. Later costs more.”

Jack looks between them. “Wait, what do you mean ‘costs more?’”

“It doesn’t matter.” Alyssa says, bringing out her cell phone.

“If you don’t pay for the magic, the magic takes its payment from you. It grows like a cancer inside you and eventually you die,” Vera lectures.

“It might be months, it might be years, but you will die,” Hamish continues.

“And how would you know about it?” Alyssa asks, belligerently. 

He meets her eyes steadily. “I’m a scholar.”

“You mean Vera told you,” Jack rejoins. 

“Because I asked her!”

“Enough!” Vera exclaims. “We need to get that eruption closed.”

Alyssa smirks, “We’ll get to that.” She lifts her cell phone to take a picture of the incantation.

Hamish snatches it out of her hand. He hands it to Vera, his other hand lightly fisted out of their line of sight.

Alyssa glares at Vera, her knife in her hand. “Give that back.”

“No,” Hamish states. “You’ve seen and read the incantation. If you are stupid enough to perform it, that’s up to you. We’ve kept up the bargain, now it’s your turn.” He gestures to the Celestial Loom. 

Jack is looking back and forth between them, worried that Alyssa is going to fight back. “Hamish, you need to back off.”

Hamish hasn’t stopped staring at Alyssa who is clutching her knife, shifting her weight from foot to foot. “Jack, there is an apocalypse about to happen, caused by Alyssa and the people she left you for. Everything they have done has led to this moment.” He takes a deep breath before continuing. “I’m not sure that it isn’t the intention to let the eruption happen.”

“She wouldn’t do that!”

“How can you be sure?”

“Vera’s as much responsible for this as Alyssa!”

“No,” he states, definitively, “she isn’t.”

Beside Hamish, Vera is watching, doing her best to cover the hurt that Jack’s words are causing and the surprise that is Hamish. 

“If Vera hadn’t killed Salvador, then-“ Jack starts.

“Then Salvador would have killed Vera,” Hamish interjects. “At a Parlay that you convinced her to go to despite both her and my beliefs that it would do no good.”

“And what was the alternative, huh?” Alyssa challenges. “The _Obcidione Caedo_? You would have killed everyone!”

“Because Praxis was trying to kill everyone!” Vera responds.

“Salvador just wanted to help people,” Alyssa insists.

“Oh, yes! Of course!” Vera tosses her arms in the air. “A world of magic for all. Why hasn’t anyone thought of this before? Oh wait! They have. It doesn’t work that way. Magic has rules and there is a reason that we teach it the way we do.”

“You don’t have the right.”

“Of course she does,” Hamish states. 

All three of them snap their attention back to him. 

“What?” Jack and Alyssa ask together.

Hamish rolls his eyes. “The Order of the Blue Rose is only one of several magical groups. They all have their way of teaching and practicing magic. If Praxis wanted to be a magic group like the rest that would have been one thing. But that’s not what it’s doing. What Praxis has done is steal from others, attacked others, kidnapped and murdered other practioners, taught and practiced without safeguards, and indifferently – possibly maliciously – acted to develop Tartarus eruptions to the point of an apocalypse.”

“You really were pre-law.” Jack states before he can think better of it.

Hamish doesn’t bother to respond.

Alyssa glowers at them all. “We shouldn’t have to be constrained by sacrifices.”

Vera agrees, “And yet, we are.”

Another boom rumbles through the room. 

“We don’t have time to keep debating.” Jack puts a hand on Alyssa’s back. “Please, let’s get this closed.”

She takes a moment to think and then nods her head. “Okay.”

Vera heads towards her to instruct her on how to use the Loom to close the rift and stop the eruption. Jack comes around the altar and stands next to Hamish who is watching the two women. 

“Hamish-“

“Roll up the scroll.” 

Jack leans over to roll up the _Fors Factorum_ scroll which gets Alyssa’s attention. “What are you doing with that?”

“He’s just getting it out of the way.”

“Just put it there,” she indicates the side of the altar furthest from the Celestial Loom and Jack moves the scroll there. 

“If we can continue?” Vera asks, impatient. “Now, the incantation that you will need to say is…”

As they practice closing the rift, Jack speaks softly to Hamish.

“What’s gotten into you, man?”

He takes a moment to respond.

“What’s our oath?”

“I give my life to the cause,” Jack states.

Hamish shakes his head slightly, not taking his eyes off the two practioners across from him. “The full oath, Jack.”

Jack thinks about it, trying to remember. He answers hesitantly, “I give my life to the cause of protecting the Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose, from dangers both inside and out.”

“I take my oath seriously.”

“So do I!”

Hamish's shoulders drop slightly. “I think we’re all going to have to have a long talk about how we view our oath once this is all over.”

Jack takes a step back, really looking at the older werewolf. Since he had joined the Knights of Saint Christopher, Hamish has always been the voice of reason to Jack. Jack would appeal to Randall’s sense of justice or adventure and he’d count on Hamish to keep Lilith from going all Kill-ith on everything. Still, he’d always expected Hamish to buckle when confronted with a majority opinion. 

However, since joining the Order, it’s seemed as if Hamish has been pulling away from the Knights, spending less time with them. Randall had his theories about Hamish having a crush on Vera. Honestly, Jack just doesn’t want to think about that. But, looking at Hamish now, maybe it’s just that the Order itself suits Hamish.

Jack isn’t sure how he feels about that. 

Alyssa is practicing the incantation and Vera is correcting her. It’s a little nostalgic, this teaching moment. 

“You know, you could stop staring at Alyssa as though she’s our enemy.”

“She attacked you, Jack.” Before Jack could do more than splutter, Hamish continues, “She walked right into the Temple and attacked me and the Grand Magus. She stole Vera’s powers. She is an enemy.”

Alyssa meets his eyes defiantly, clearly having heard him. 

Hamish smirks, “I’m just wondering if she’s an enemy that can actually get this incantation right.”

She snarls offended, cuts her palm, and thrusts the knife into the air. “ _Vim meam dedo ut haec fissura coalescat_.” She places her other hand on the Loom. 

As her blood drips onto the floor, she asks, “Now what?”

“Now,” Vera says, “we pray that the Loom works faster than the eruption.”

Alyssa doesn’t look amused, but she can’t move from where her hand is on the Loom, working to close the rift.

Jack’s and Hamish’s phones alert for an incoming text. They see that it’s from Randall asking where they are. 

Jack texts back that they’re at the Temple closing the rift and Randall responds that they need to get to the Den to rescue Lilith now. 

“We need to go.” 

“Why?” Hamish asks him.

“Randall says that they’re ready to get Lilith and they need us.”

“Nicole said that she mistranslated the spell. We can’t get Lilith until we have the right spell.”

Jack shrugs. “They must have worked that out cause he says that they’re ready to go.”

They had walked away from the altar to talk and Vera has approached them. “What’s going on?”

The younger werewolf answers, “We have to go.”

She looks around, the wind has picked up, Alyssa is concentrating at the Loom while still throwing glances their way, and there is a roar overhead from the rift. “ _Now?_ ” she asks incredulously.

“It’s important,” he insists. 

“And this isn’t?”

“Vera,” Jack cajoles, “it’s about Lilith. We have a way to get her back, but we have to do it now.”

Vera considers him for a moment then looks at Hamish who doesn’t add anything. She turns back to Jack. “Why does it have to be now, Mr. Morton?”

“What?” Jack asks, taken aback.

“Why does it have to be right now?”

“Um,” Jack looks at Hamish for help.

Hamish shakes his head. “Randall’s been pushing it. Nicole too. I think we’ve just fallen in line.”

Vera looks wholly unimpressed. “Right. Mr. Morton, why don’t you get Mr. Carpio on the phone and find out why he thinks it must be done immediately. Then you can tell me exactly what it is you plan to do so that I can make sure you idiots don’t create an even bigger mess than you usually do.” With that, she turns on her heel and heads back to watch over Alyssa’s progress. 

Hamish rubs his face, chagrinned. “Well, you heard her. Call Randall and find out what’s going on.”

He follows Vera to keep an eye on the current crisis. He’s sure the next one will be head-ache inducing all on its own. 

The wind is deafening closer to the Loom. Vera has one hand holding the edge of altar for stability, the other still holding Alyssa’s phone. As Hamish approaches, he hears Alyssa yell, “What were you all talking about?”

“It was nothing!” Vera answers.

“I don’t believe you!”

“Something’s going on with Randall,” Hamish tells her. “We need to finish up here so we can check on him.”

She stares at him, trying to see if he’s telling the truth. Vera was right, he doesn’t have much of a poker face; which is why he went with a partial truth. It seems that she believes him and she lets it go. 

“How much longer is this supposed to take?” she asks. 

Vera replies, “It shouldn’t be much longer. You should be able to feel the magic working; feel the stitching of the loom in air. Can you sense it?”

Alyssa closes her eyes and concentrates, she gives a wide smile. “Yes, yes I can. It’s working!”

“Good.” Vera looks heartbroken. Hamish wishes he could comfort her.

“Shit!” They turn at the sound of Jack’s curse. He’s hung up his phone and looking sick. 

“What is it?” Hamish yells over the thundering wind. 

“Um…” Jack looks uncharacteristically nervous. 

Before Vera and Hamish can head over to him, Alyssa announces, “It’s closing!”

They lurch on their feet as the seismic pressure from the rift collapse bears down on them. Hamish catches Vera before she can stumble further. 

Jack runs over to Alyssa’s side and pulls her close. 

“Everyone okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Yes.”

“I’m fine.”

They all take a moment to right themselves and look around. 

Jack says, “So that’s it? It’s over?”

“As long as Praxis doesn’t continue practicing magic improperly, there won’t be any more Tartarus eruptions.” Vera crosses her arms. 

“You don’t get to tell us how we should practice our magic!” Alyssa snaps. 

“I’m not the one telling you!” Vera massages her temples. “Magic is telling you! You either follow the rules or magic makes you pay. It’s as simple as that!”

“Why should I believe anything that you say?”

“For fuck’s sake, why shouldn’t you?”

“You lied to me about the Vade Maecum. I came to you and told you I thought it was why my magic wasn’t responding the way it should and you lied to me.”

Vera takes a deep breath, visibly searching for patience. “Ms. Drake, you came to me while there was a vote being made over my position and just after I had been attacked by what I thought was the leader of Praxis, barely escaping with my life. The Temple was filled with people who I didn’t trust. 

“I told you that regardless of the results of the _Invocare_ I would help you fix your magic.” Her expression hardens. “The next time I see you, just after we have had several deaths in the Temple from yet another attack and I am in the middle of a conversation with the head of the Gnostic Council, you strut into my office, snidely interrupt my conversation, brandish a book that people have _died_ to protect, and flaunt that you had broken into my home.”

“Well, you-“

“And then,” Vera raises her voice, speaking over Alyssa, “when I do not give you the answer you want to hear right then and there - despite, again, being in the presence of someone who has repeatedly shown herself to be an adversary of mine – you proclaim that _I_ have lost _your_ loyalty.” Her eyes show her disappointment. 

“If you hadn’t hidden the _Vade Maecum_ , this wouldn’t have happened,” Alyssa responds petulantly. 

“The _Vade Maecum Infernal_ does what it can to protect itself and tempt practioners to use it. It was all I could do just to prevent myself from performing its incantations.”

“She’s telling the truth,” Hamish adds. “The Knights exist in part to keep the _Vade Maecum_ in pieces and protect the world from it. Vera tried to give it to us so that we could tear it apart and instructed us to never tell her where we were going to hide it.” He gives Jack a significant look who nods his head in agreement. “Unfortunately, by then, you had stolen the real copy.”

She scoffs, “Right, that’s convenient.”

Hamish glares right back, “Considering that we could have hidden - if not destroyed - one of the most dangerous relics in existence, I’d say that it was very damn inconvenient.”

“And once again, the Order is deciding what should be considered dangerous and allowed to exist!”

“Ms. Drake. Alyssa, not everything can be on your terms,” Vera says compassionately, trying to be understanding of the young woman’s frustration. 

Alyssa balks at the tone and reaches out her hand. “Give me my phone and the _Fors Factorum_.”

Hamish interjects, “Give her back her magic.”

She sneers, “Not gonna happen.”

Jack has stood beside Alyssa, supporting her while watching Vera. He has been hopeful that they’ll be able to work things out. “Alyssa, please.”

She steps away from him. “No. If you’re on their side, you need to stay away from me.”

He closes the distance, “I’m not!”

“Stop telling me what to do, then.”

“I just don’t see why we need to be enemies at all.”

Alyssa smiles at him. “I just want to make Salvador’s dream a reality.”

Jack starts to smile back when Hamish intrudes.

“The dream of a terrorist?”

Alyssa bares her teeth, reaches for her knife, and slashes her palm. Before she can finish her spell, Hamish has barked “ _Desiste quod facias_ ” stopping Alyssa cold.

“Try anything again and I’ll kill you.”

Jack starts to step between them and Hamish snaps a hand in his direction, “ _dormi_.”

Jack drops to the floor asleep. Alyssa takes a couple quick steps back, her eyes wide. 

“Drop the knife,” Hamish demands.

“No,” she states, firming her stance. 

“I won’t ask again,” he informs implacably, his eyes going silver. 

“What do you think Jack will do to you if you kill me?” she smirks. 

“It wouldn’t be the first time I put down a rogue werewolf.” 

He can tell he’s surprised both women. It really shouldn’t have. He’s been a werewolf for nearly nine years. The next oldest is Randall at 3 years. Sometimes, people just don’t handle the power or responsibility at all and need to be stopped before they do more harm than good. Both Vera and Alyssa had seen it with practioners; was it really so surprising that Hamish had found himself in that situation in the past with werewolves?

Alyssa gripped her knife tighter blood still dripping from her other hand. She would need to cut again if she wanted to do an attack spell, but if she was quick enough, she could probably get him with a –

“Ha-!” 

“ _Sopite!_ ”

Hamish’s sleep spell hit Alyssa just as Vera was calling out a warning. 

She came up next to him. “You knew she was about to cast?”

He smirked at her. “I’m a fast learner.” He looked back down at the blonde. “And after she got the drop on me and I left you undefended, I made sure I’d be better prepared this time.”

“Don’t be too hard on yourself, if she hadn’t had the _Vade Maecum_ , she wouldn’t have surprised us so thoroughly.” 

“Hmm.” He walks over to Alyssa and then looks around before spotting her bag leaning against the altar near her feet. “Speaking of the _Vade Maecum_ , what are the chances she was carrying it on her?”

“She couldn’t be that stupid.” Vera hurries over to the bag, picks it up, and upends it on the altar. 

“Arrogant is the word I’d use.”

“I think both might apply,” Vera says, shocked, as she pulls out the _Vade Maecum_. 

“Do you think it’s the real thing?”

Vera holds the book close for a moment before passing it over to him. “I think it is. The spell we need to return my magic will be in here.”

“Okay,” he lays it down and begins flipping through it. “Any idea what I should be looking for?”

“It should be about two thirds of the way through at the beginning of a section for punishments.”

Hamish pauses and glances up a Vera for moment before continuing with his search. 

Vera in the meantime has made Jack and Alyssa as comfortable as two people sleeping on a stone floor can be. 

“I’ve got it!”

She hurries over to him. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, this is it.” He taps the page. “She wouldn’t have been able to return your magic. The person taking has to really want for you to suffer. The person returning your access to your magic has to want you to have it.”

“Well,” Vera swallows, “good thing I have you around, isn’t it?” 

He leans forward until their foreheads are lightly touching. “I know I screw up sometimes, but I am yours, Vera.”

She places her hand on the back of his neck, drawing him even closer. “I’m not used to counting on anybody.”

“I know,” he says softly.

Taking a deep breath, she steps back. “What do we need to do?”

He reads the page again and then turns toward her. “Brace yourself.”

She nods and leans against the altar, her hands placed back against it. 

Hamish’s eyes go silver as a claw grows from one finger. He cuts his palm three times and intones, “ _Ex quo rediit, qua concessum fascinatore_.”

For the second time that day, Vera’s knees buckled. This time, due to the feeling of her magic being released back to her. It was glorious.

Tears lit her eyes as she met his. “Thank you.”

“Always.”

(Shortly thereafter, Midnight crashes into the room and has to be subdued by Tundra. Vera uses the werewolf chains on Gabrielle once Midnight has turned back into her. 

Nicole and Randall follow shortly after, Nicole, having found Kepler’s body, confesses to what has been going on in the search for Lilith.

Vera confirms that Hamish had nothing to do with sacrificing Kepler – and abandoning an orphan child in the process – and orders him to just restrain everyone at that point. 

Hamish has to make his choice: support Randall or Vera. He chooses Vera and the Order, justifying that they hadn’t given Vera the opportunity to help with Lilith and in trying to do it on their own, things just got worse. It was hard but Hamish recognized that the Knights were supposed to be the Magical Cops, as well as the Order’s Internal Affairs, and to do that they need to be trusted. 

Vera and Hamish privately discuss it and decide that in the case of Randall and Alyssa, they were going to leave their fates to the Gnostic Council – with recommendations - as they were just too close to the situation and couldn’t make an objective decision. Hamish would do what was necessary to help Gabrielle adjust to being a Knight and rein Jack in. Vera would help rescue Lilith from the Demon Realm ASAP now that they had the right book – which Nicole had removed almost immediately after it had been retrieved from Praxis. Nicole would have her memories of her time at Belgrave removed and allowed to transfer to a different Order Chapter; she would know that something had occurred that caused her to have to leave, but she was being given another chance.

Vera and Hamish had their work cut out for them to keep the Knights and the Order together and cleaning up the remnants of Praxis, but they were confident they would succeed.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering the series ends with Jack carrying Alyssa's body and the _Vade Maecum_ , I have to assume she was carrying it with her.
> 
> I know I was harsh on some of the characters, but there were definitely some actions that crossed some huge lines near the end of the series.

**Author's Note:**

> Considering that at the end of the episode, we see Jack walking off with Alyssa's body and the Vade Maecum, I have to assume she had it with her.
> 
> I know I was harsh on some of them, but at this point in the show, some of them had really gone well past a point of no return.


End file.
